Primus Inter Pares
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Il a torturé deux Aurors, il en paye à présent le prix. Assis dans son fauteuil d'accusé au tribunal du Ministère de la Magie, il attend la sentence que proclamera celui qu'il considérait comme son dernier soutien.


**Note d'auteur : Voici le premier OS que j'ai publié, datant de 2010, il s'agit du jugement de Barty Croupton Jr raconté de son point de vue. Tous les dialogues sont tirés de la version française d'Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu.**

 **Le titre de cet OS, en latin, signifie "Le premier entre ses égaux". Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _« Il y aura toujours quelque chose pour détruire nos vies, la seule question est : qu'est ce qui va nous tomber dessus en premier ? On est toujours au bord du gouffre. »_

 _CHARLES BUKOWSKI_

* * *

Le froid avait transi mon cœur. Les Détraqueurs présents autour de nous avaient depuis longtemps effacé tout souvenir joyeux de mon esprit torturé. Ne restait que la peur. La peur d'être envoyé à Azkaban. Je ne regrettais pas ce que j'avais fait. J'avais voulu retrouver mon maître, mais j'avais échoué, comme mes trois compagnons. J'étais de loin le plus jeune d'entre nous. Alors que les trois autres avaient environ trente ans, j'en avais à peine vingt, et j'étais aussi de loin le plus terrifié.

Mais je ne regrettais pas. Le jour où notre maître reviendrait, il nous serait reconnaissant, nous seuls lui étions restés fidèles. Lucius Malefoy s'était lâchement fait innocenter, sans trop de difficultés de par ses relations au Ministère. Quant aux autres… Karkaroff, Rogue, Dolohov, Rosier… Tous avaient fui ou avaient été rapidement envoyés à Azkaban. Ceux qui étaient encore en cavale ne tarderaient pas à subir le même sort.

Je sentis un nouveau courant d'air glacé m'enserrer le cœur et me crut sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Mais il fallait que je tienne. Mon père était là, dans ce tribunal. Il ne pouvait pas m'envoyer à Azkaban, pas moi, pas son fils… Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, ma mère en mourrait de chagrin… Si je lui montrais que j'étais digne d'être son fils, en tenant face aux Détraqueurs, peut-être reverrait-il mon dossier, peut-être m'innocenterait-il…

A vrai dire, je me moquais du sort de mes trois compagnons. A cet instant, seul comptait mon propre destin. Ils pouvaient recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur, je m'en fichais. C'était chacun pour soi. Je tournai la tête vers Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle avait toujours son attitude altière, et regardait droit devant elle, fière comme une reine. Elle ne semblait avoir aucun mal à résister aux Détraqueurs. Tandis qu'ils faisaient petit à petit s'écrouler tout espoir en moi, elle demeurait droite et hautaine. Je connaissais peu Bellatrix, mais j'avais rapidement appris que pour elle, seule comptait la reconnaissance de notre maître.

Je me tournai alors vers Rodolphus Lestrange, son mari. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aimé, je l'avais vu au premier coup d'œil. Ils s'étaient mariés par respect de la pureté de leur sang, pour faire la fierté de leur famille, tout comme sa sœur, Narcissa, s'était mariée à un Malefoy pour préserver son sang pur. Rodolphus était robuste, grand et bien bâti. Il avait des cheveux bruns, généralement bien coiffés, mais qui étaient en cet instant en bataille et désordonnés.

Je regardai à nouveau Bellatrix. Malgré la situation, son apparence était irréprochable. Elle avait toujours son maquillage lourd aux paupières, ce qui rendait son regard encore plus haineux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sa robe était impeccablement mise, sa cape tombait sur ses épaules avec élégance, et ses cheveux, quoique légèrement désordonnés, restaient coiffés avec soin et application. Je ne pus empêcher un coin de ma bouche de se retrousser en une esquisse de sourire ironique. Même pour aller torturer des gens, Bellatrix prenait soin de son apparence.

Je portai mon regard sur Rabastan Lestrange, le dernier de mes compagnons et frère de Rodolphus. Il n'avait pas le même port que son frère et son épouse. Il était appuyé sur un mur, les épaules voûtées et le regard on ne peut plus haineux. Toute son expression reflétait sa fureur, de ses yeux plissés à sa bouche tordue en une grimace démente. Il me faisait peur, je ne l'avais jamais aimé. Je n'avais jamais aimé un seul des Mangemorts, mais c'était le cas pour nous tous. Personne ne s'était jamais aimé, chacun n'avait toujours pensé qu'à son propre profit. Bellatrix se comportait en adoratrice devant notre maître sous les yeux indifférent de Rodolphus, c'était lorsque j'avais vu cela que j'en avais déduit qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés.

Soudain, j'entendis hors de l'antichambre une voix de stentor :

— Qu'on les fasse entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit, donnant sur une grande pièce au plafond sombre. Les six Détraqueurs nous escortèrent jusqu'aux quatre sièges trônant au milieu de la salle. On nous y fit asseoir, les uns après les autres. Mes mains tremblaient, mes jambes aussi. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui m'arrivait. Lorsque nous étions partis pour aller extorquer des informations à ce couple d'Aurors, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que notre mission échouerait et qu'un procès nous serait intenté…

On m'enchaîna au siège et je sentis mes lèvres frémir d'appréhension, d'angoisse, lorsque le métal froid toucha mes poignets. A côté de moi, Bellatrix était assise telle une impératrice sur son trône, fixant de son regard sombre et dédaigneux tous les jurés et juges présents. Je décidai de lever la tête et le vis. Il était là, présidant l'assemblée. Un homme raide, droit, aux cheveux gris coupés courts et coiffés extrêmement soigneusement. Il arborait une courte moustache, en brosse à dent, taillée également comme s'il s'était servi d'un double décimètre. Il ne croisa pas mon regard.

Il voulait m'ignorer, il me haïssait pour ce que j'avais fait. Il avait tort. Ce que j'avais fait était juste. Notre maître nous en serait reconnaissant, je me confortais dans cette certitude. Je voulais y croire, croire qu'il reviendrait un jour. Et ce jour-là, je serais présent. Je recevrais les honneurs que mon acte méritait, je serais l'un des Mangemorts les plus honorés. Je supplanterais Malefoy, Dolohov, Avery. Aucun d'eux n'avait tenté de retrouver notre maître, il le leur ferait payer. Pas à moi.

Mon père se leva alors et nous regarda tous les quatre, ne cachant pas la haine pure qu'il éprouvait à notre égard. Il se garda cependant de croiser mes yeux, se contentant de fixer le col de ma robe. Je vis la bouche de Bellatrix se fendre d'un sourire dément, mais Rodolphus et Rabastan se tassèrent imperceptiblement. Mon père dit de sa voix de stentor :

— Vous comparaissez devant le Conseil de la justice magique, afin que nous puissions vous juger pour avoir commis un crime si atroce…

Mes lèvres bougèrent seules et les mots qui en sortirent, je ne pus les retenir :

— Père… Père, je t'en supplie…

Mais mon père ne me regarda pas, il m'ignora royalement et continua, forçant encore sur sa voix, sans doute pour couvrir la mienne. Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier, sous l'accablement et le désespoir qui me gagnaient. Il poursuivit :

— Un crime si atroce que nous avons rarement eu l'occasion d'en juger de semblables devant cette cour. Nous avons entendu les témoignages retenus contre vous. Vous êtes accusés tous les quatre d'avoir capturé un Auror – Frank Londubat – et de l'avoir soumis au sortilège Doloris en pensant qu'il connaissait l'endroit où s'était réfugié votre maître exilé, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom…

Mon cœur se serra à nouveau dans ma poitrine à mesure que le désespoir envahissait mon âme. Je criai :

— Père, je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai rien fait, je te le jure ! Père, ne me renvoie pas chez les Détraqueurs…

Les quelques jours passés à Azkaban depuis que nous avions torturé ces Aurors avaient été les plus terribles de ma vie. Mes vêtements étaient les mêmes que lors de mon arrestation, peu après notre mission. Et Bellatrix m'avait d'autant plus surpris qu'elle était toujours aussi belle et aussi impérieuse. Ses vêtements avaient à peine été salis. Je la soupçonnais d'être restée debout dans sa cellule, toisant sans doute les Détraqueurs sillonnant les couloirs de la prison, et de ne pas avoir dormi. D'où ses importants cernes qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer l'expression venimeuse de son regard. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de mon apparence, si pitoyable. Lorsqu'on m'avait jeté dans ma cellule, je m'étais terré au fond, et lors de mes rares instants de somnolence, mes rêves n'avaient été que d'épouvantables cauchemars, ressassant les pires souvenirs de ma vie et ancrant le désespoir de plus en plus profondément dans mon âme. Seule subsistait mon implacable loyauté à notre maître.

Mon père poursuivit, sans se soucier de moi, qui tremblais de plus en plus sur mon siège d'accusé, et reprit d'une voix encore plus forte :

— En outre, vous êtes accusés d'avoir fait subir le sortilège Doloris à l'épouse de Frank Londubat lorsque vous avez compris qu'il ne vous révèlerait pas l'information que vous recherchiez. Vous aviez l'intention de ramener Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom au pouvoir et de reprendre une existence consacrée à la violence, semblable à celle que vous aviez sans doute menée lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa puissance, je demande au jury…

Je venais de la voir. Elle était assise à côté de mon père, un mouchoir plaqué sur son visage, et se balançant d'avant en arrière, semblable à notre elfe de maison, Winky, lorsqu'elle était en faute. Dans un dernier espoir, je m'écriai :

— Mère !

Je la vis éclater en sanglots, mais je n'en avais cure, elle était mon seul espoir. Je hurlai, complètement désespéré :

— Mère, empêche-le ! Mère ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'était pas moi !

Je vis Bellatrix esquisser un petit sourire encore plus dément. Je ne devais pas la surprendre. Elle en aurait fait autant, à ma place. Chez les Mangemorts, on ne se soutenait pas, on ne soutenait que le maître. Je ne voulais sauver que ma peau, celle de mes compagnons ne m'importait guère. Mon père reprit d'une voix tonitruante, cette fois, et je le soupçonnai d'user d'un Sonorus :

— Je demande aux jurés de lever la main s'ils estiment, comme moi, que ces crimes méritent la détention à vie dans la prison d'Azkaban.

A mon grand effroi, je vis les jurés lever la main sans exception. Non… Non, pas ça… Pas Azkaban, non ! J'entendis les applaudissements de la foule, je vis leurs regards triomphaux, sauvages. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à eux, nous aurions reçu chacun des rafales de Doloris, pour nous faire payer notre crime. Non, ce n'était pas un crime, ce n'était que justice… On ne s'opposait pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Les Londubat avaient mérité ce qui leur était arrivé, nous avions fait notre devoir. Cette pensée me redonna un semblant d'énergie et je hurlai, le plus fort que je pus :

— Non ! Mère, non ! Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne savais pas ! Ne m'envoie pas en prison ! Empêche-le !

La porte par laquelle nous étions entrés s'ouvrit. Les Détraqueurs étaient revenus. Mon cœur était si glacé que je ne m'étais même pas aperçu de leur départ. Ils s'étaient emparés de toute parcelle de joie en moi, si bien que leur absence ou leur présence n'avait plus d'effet sur moi. Mais lorsque je les vis revenir, je fus pris d'une terreur absolue. Non, pas Azkaban, non ! Non, je ne voulais pas, non…

Je vis Bellatrix fixer mon père dans les yeux, je ne pouvais qu'admirer son attitude face à la situation. Elle cracha, telle une vipère :

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, Croupton ! Envoie-nous à Azkaban, nous attendrons ! Il se dressera à nouveau, il viendra nous chercher et nous récompensera plus que tous les autres partisans ! Nous seuls lui avons été fidèles ! Nous seuls avons tenté de le retrouver !

Les Détraqueurs s'approchaient de moi, je tentai de me débattre, d'échapper aux chaînes qui me retenaient prisonnier… Leur proximité me transissait, je sentais mon sang se figer dans mes veines… C'était la fin… Non, je ne voulais pas, non ! Pas Azkaban, jamais ! Je préférais mourir ! Tout sauf ça… Je n'y survivrais pas, je le savais…

Je vis la foule se lever, pour mieux nous observer. Bellatrix marchait avec la dignité d'une reine, indifférente aux huées et vociférations des jurés à notre égard, surtout au sien. Je tentai désespérément d'échapper aux Détraqueurs, sentant mes dernières forces me quitter. Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de rouler sur mes joues, et je hurlai à travers elles à l'attention de mon père :

— Je suis ton fils ! Je suis ton fils !

— Non, tu n'es pas mon fils ! cracha mon père, plein de haine et de mépris à mon encontre, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe et les mains crispées sur son pupitre. Je n'ai pas de fils !

Je vis ma mère avoir un sursaut puis s'écrouler sur le sol, visiblement évanouie. Mon père ne sembla pas en tenir compte, son attention entièrement retenue par moi, qu'il fixait avec une indicible fureur. Je ne doutais pas que si j'avais été près de lui, il m'eût sauté à la gorge. Il me haïssait, c'était officiel… Les larmes de désespoirs roulaient sur mes joues, je me débattais tant que je le pouvais, je luttais corps et âme pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir le plus total qu'essayaient de m'insuffler les Détraqueurs…

— Emmenez-lez ! ordonna mon père aux Détraqueurs. Emmenez-les et qu'ils pourrissent dans leur geôle !

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je tentais une dernière tentative d'imploration :

— Père ! Père ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Non ! Non ! Père, je t'en supplie !

Mais il n'intervint plus, se tenant droit, les mains tremblantes. Ma vue était brouillée par les larmes tandis que j'essayais vainement d'échapper aux Détraqueurs. Mon regard croisa celui d'Albus Dumbledore, assis non loin de mon père. Il n'intervint pas en ma faveur. Je le savais, il avait toujours été contre notre maître… Il avait tort ! Un jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait ! Il tuerait ses opposants, honorerait ses alliés, moi le premier, je le savais !

Les Détraqueurs nous firent sortir de la salle et refermèrent la porte. L'antichambre me sembla soudain beaucoup plus sombre que tantôt, mais je distinguai Bellatrix qui se tenait toujours aussi droite. Malgré cela, je vis tout de même ses mains qui tremblaient. Oui, elle avait beau faire la fière, elle non plus ne voulait pas aller à Azkaban…

Je sentis ma dernière lueur d'espoir s'éteindre au fond de moi. Plus rien. Mon cœur était glacé. Je ne vivrais à Azkaban que grâce à cette certitude : le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait.

Ce fut sur cette pensée que je m'évanouis, sachant que lorsque je reprendrais conscience, je serais enfermé à Azkaban.

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'espère que ça vous a plu, mes premiers OS sont un peu tous dans ce goût-là, mais heureusement ça devient un peu plus jojo par la suite x) Merci d'avoir lu ! :)**


End file.
